Data storage has become a key issue in the modern information technology. Current large scale storage techniques generally provide storage systems for storing data and allow user interaction through telecommunication networks.
For example, US Pre-Grant Patent Publication No. 2012/0265926 to Tal et al. discloses a storage system used for storing hosts data and for allowing the hosts to read and write data to and from the storage system using a telecommunication network. The storage system includes a storage system controller controlling certain aspects of the operation of various components. The storage system controller includes a host interface to facilitate communication with the hosts through the telecommunication network.